


sing me to sleep

by dansmithism



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansmithism/pseuds/dansmithism
Summary: I did a thing because y'know, reasons.





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing because y'know, reasons.

Something about his slow breathing, his rhythmic pulse, his warmth always made the negativities of life melt away. Temporarily, yes, but still, for however long you found yourself snuggled into him, there wasn't anything but the two of you. There wasn't anything but his gentle touch; there wasn't anything but his comfort and that was a welcomed, soothing alternative to whatever else that was threatening to destroy your pure happiness. Having him back in this bed with you, having him to yourself, having his full, undivided attention felt so good it was almost impossible to imagine not having him there beside you. 

Right now, he was peaceful; sleeping off whatever troubles he, himself, had. He was still, the only movement he made being the slow rise and fall of his breast as he enjoyed his slumber. Meanwhile, you have your head resting against his shoulder, fighting the temptation to move and kiss his cheek in fear of waking him. How could he have chosen you, of all people, to lay beside him and feed him the same form of comfort he gave you? How were you so lucky as to find yourself sharing the same space as someone so… Pure? So… Cute? A smile creeps against the side of your face as you watch him some more, wondering about the things he could be dreaming of, hoping that they weren't untoward.   
After some time of doing this, of being content with simply watching him, the urge to kiss him becomes unbearable and you move, slowly, and place a pair of gentle pecks against his cheekbone before sliding back down to your original position, carefully nuzzling into him as you make yourself comfortable. There is a moment where you think he begins to stir, but it's only his sleeping body adjusting to the weight and making itself comfortable. He hums once, and frowns somewhat, but other than that, he barely reacts at all and returns to his deep sleep with little resistance. 

Eventually, though, he does wake. It isn't sudden, more of a quiet stirring, more sleepy humming followed by several slow blinks as he attempts to roll over onto his side somewhat before a tired sort of smile appears across his face when he realises why it was difficult for him to do so.  
“Hey,” he sighs, running a hand through you hair, those blue eyes locking with your own.  
“Hi,” you smile, allowing yourself to start tracing the lines of the image on his shirt. “Did you sleep alright?”  
“Mm… Yeah.” He nods before deciding to kiss the top of your head. “Yeah, thanks. How long were you waiting for me to wake up?”  
“Not long.” A lie, but still, it manages to amuse him and that encourages you to snigger quietly.  
“You look comfy, there.” Dan muses, adjusting somewhat so that he can gently squeeze at your body.  
“That's because I am.” You tell him, making him laugh.  
“Oh good, I'm glad.” He grins, using a finger to stroke at the side of your face a few times. “I missed you.” He adds after some silence had nestled comfortably between you, sounding rather sad as the words left him. “I’ve missed this.” He punctuates his sentence by kissing the top of your head a second time and you respond by pushing into a proper kiss. A deep, sweet kiss that he can't help but return the sentiment of and, when you've finally parted, he seems disappointed that it had to end.


End file.
